A conventional vehicle wiper includes a wiper arm and a wiper blade, which is coupled to the wiper arm. A coupling device arranged in a longitudinally middle portion of the wiper blade pivotally couples the wiper blade to the wiper arm. The coupling device includes a projection of a tongue, which can be pushed down. The projection is fitted into a hole of the wiper arm to couple the wiper blade to the wiper arm. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a wiper that includes a tongue serving as a coupling device and having a hinge axis (flexing axis) in a portion of the tongue at a side of the projection located toward the removal direction of the wiper arm. The wiper blade of this wiper is not as easily separated from the wiper arm even when force in the removal direction of the wiper arm is applied to the projection of the tongue, as compared to a wiper that includes a tongue having a hinge axis in a portion of the tongue at a side of the projection located toward the direction opposite to the removal direction of the wiper arm (i.e., toward the direction in which the wiper arm is attached from the projection).